1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to, candle assemblies, and more particularly to candle assemblies including a fuel element for placing on a support surface, such as a melting plate, for example.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Candle assemblies including a fuel element for placement on a support surface are adapted for many uses. One such candle assembly includes a candle holding socket in which four longitudinal engaging ribs protrude radially inwardly from a cylindrical peripheral wall and define a candle receiving space therebetween. The ribs extend upwardly from a convex bottom, upon which the candle may rest. A longitudinal opening through the peripheral wall is disposed adjacent to each rib extending upwardly from the convex bottom. A candle is operatively retained in the candle receiving space by the ribs such that when the candle is lit, the convex bottom ejects melted overflow wax from the candle receiving space through the longitudinal openings.
Another such candle assembly is a votive candleholder in which a generally cylindrical sidewall is divided into opposite compartments by a thermally conductive partition wall. Each compartment has an open end and is sized to hold a votive candle therein disposed on the partition wall. The candleholder is placed on a support surface with one compartment facing upwardly and a votive candle disposed therein, and the other compartment facing the support surface. When the votive candle is burned down, the candleholder is flipped over and a second votive candle is disposed in the other compartment. As the second votive candle burns, the thermally conductive partition wall is heated and melts any remaining wax from the first votive candle, which then drips downwardly onto the support surface.
Yet another such candle assembly is a pillar candle candleholder having four pins extending upwardly from a dished support. A metallic plate, dish-shaped complementary to the support, is disposed on the support. The pins extend upwardly through four holes centrally disposed in the plate. A metallic wick clip is manually urged into a bottom of a candle with a pair of opposing flanges disposed on opposite sides of a wick in the candle. The bottom of the candle is manually urged onto the four pins, which extend through four complementary holes in the wick clip into the candle to hold the candle in an upright position.